


A dance, and something more

by VelourFanClub (toomanysorrows)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Confessions, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Valentine's Day, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanysorrows/pseuds/VelourFanClub
Summary: This was a gift fic for the Cupid's Arrow event ^^ I figured I might as well post it on ao3((also yes i suck at titles))





	A dance, and something more

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift fic for the Cupid's Arrow event ^^ I figured I might as well post it on ao3
> 
> ((also yes i suck at titles))

Like every early spring, it was the festival of love in Ylisse. Since the army was in a relative lull right now, and the army was in relatively safe territory, you and Chrom had decided to organise a small party for the occasion to help keep morale up and provide a way for the shepherds to relax.

That was how you found yourself in a barn that had been borrowed from a local farmer. Preparations had been somewhat hurried: some decorations had been quickly made, some extra food purchase and a group of villagers with instruments hired. It certainly wasn’t the fanciest party ever but people were clearly enjoying themselves. Sumia and Cordelia were off in a corner, being very sappy by the looks of it, Lucina was trying to calm her girlfriend Severa down over something and Olivia was awkwardly trying to teach Chrom to dance.

You made your way through the room, chatting a bit with people here and there. When you eventually reached the table with drinks, you noticed Maribelle standing next to it, observing the events around her with a rather sour look.

“I would’ve thought you’d be around Lissa, like at all the other parties?”

She didn’t bother looking at you, keeping her eyes fixed on the other side of the room.

“She is rather busy with her betrothed. I would not wish to intrude.”

You followed her gaze to the other end of the room, where Lissa was standing with Donnel and laughing at something he said. Now it was obvious why Maribelle had looked so grumpy…

“I’m still surprised you didn’t protest when those two got engaged. I thought that no man would ever be good enough for Lissa, as far as you were concerned?”

She sighed, her stance deflating slightly.

“Well, I still think so. But if she is set on marrying anyone, at least Donnel has a good character, if a little unrefined. And he clearly makes my darling Lissa happy, so I should give my blessing without protest…”

Even if her words indicated her assent to it, she clearly was not terribly happy with the situation, so you decided to try to cheer her up, or at least distract her. 

“Hey, you still need to teach me those aristocratic dances right? How about now? There’s a dance-floor ready after all.”

Maribelle pursed her lips, thinking it over.

“The music isn’t terribly suited but… I suppose we could give it a go. This is as good a time as any. Very well. ”  
She took you to the edge of the dancefloor, immediately starting to instruct you on the proper pose and movements. At first she still glanced back towards Lissa, but it didn’t take long for her to have all her attention fixed on teaching you. The dances weren’t easy, and you had never been so happy that you were quick on your feet, but eventually you got the hang of it.

After a while you two were dancing properly, without Maribelle having to interject instructions. Unsurprisingly, she was a very good dancer, all grace and skill. She was also a good leader, making things even easier for you. You had been dancing like that for a good while, when the music slowed, and several people left the dancefloor, leaving only couples behind.

“Ah, I think they’re going to start with a slow-dance. We should probably leave it to the couples.”

You tried to pull away, but found her hands firmly around your waist, keeping you in place.  
She spoke with a steady voice, although when you looked up you could notice a slight blush on her cheeks.

“Slow-dancing is just as important a dance to learn, y/n. It wouldn’t do to leave your instruction unfinished.”

You blushed too, but nodded. It wasn’t like she was going to let you get away, and well, it was fun. With how good a dancer Maribelle was it was easy to get caught up in the movements and the music, almost enough to not see the many stares you two got. Maribelle clearly enjoyed it too, a small smile on her face, although she was still blushing. You smiled back.

Then Lissa’s voice came from the other end of the room. You immediately looked over, seeing that she had spilt a drink on her dress. Before you could say anything Maribelle was already rushing over, a handkerchief ready to clean the fluid.

\----

After the day of the party, things went on as normal. The war proceeded at a steady pace. Strategy meetings, supply counting, skirmishing, set-piece battles, the regular business. However, you started to meet with Maribelle more often. You’d had regular interactions before of course, she was one of the main healers and she was adamant to continue your lessons on aristocratic manners.

But now you found that she talked with you a lot more and you received an invitation for tea almost every other day. Maribelle readily admitted that, now Lissa was spending more time with her fiancée, she missed the princess’s company, which is why she had been spending time with more of her other friends (you had seen her and Olivia talking a fair bit as well).

You didn’t mind really. First off, she always managed to have high-quality tea even when you were travelling through a wasteland. You were certainly not going to say no to good tea.

Second of all, it was just nice to be around her. Sure, you had to watch your language so you wouldn’t get a lecture on the importance of proper language, but she was an engaging conversationalist, with many interesting thoughts (and very strong opinions) on a variety of topics. It wasn’t hard for a close friendship to bloom.

Well, close friendship… maybe your feelings weren’t entirely platonic. With how pretty and elegant she was, it was already hard not to have a little crush on Maribelle. Add on top of that her intelligent and determined personality, and all the close interaction… it wasn’t hard to see why you started getting butterflies in your stomach around her.

You had some hope that it wasn’t a one-sided crush. Of course Maribelle inviting you over so much could in and of itself be read as entirely platonic. At the same time, you had caught her staring at you a few times, and she seemed to be in a much better mood around you than otherwise. Still, it could all be wishful thinking. You had considered asking Lissa or Olivia if they knew something, but decided against it. It was probably for the best to just ignore it for now and see what happened.

\-----

Finally, the war was over. Grima had been defeated and peace had returned to the world. To an extent it had felt rather anticlimactic, after the initial celebrating had ended. It was all just. Over. It wasn’t easy to adjust to that idea.

The shepherds had still been busy of course: mopping up the last of Grima’s cultists, fighting off bandits that had sprung up to take advantage of the chaos, that sort of thing. But overall, things were a lot less hectic and busy than before, as the army slowly made its way back and more and more people started to split off to return to their homes. It was inevitable that during one of your tea-parties with Maribelle, the matter of what to do now would come up.

“So, y/n, what are your plans for after the war?”

You shrugged.

“I’ve talked a little bit about it with Chrom. I’ll probably stay on as his tactician in case he needs me, and help out with logistics and things like that. We’ll see what is needed to rebuild, I guess.”

You chuckled.

“As far as I’m concerned just sleeping in a normal bed for a while again is enough. What about you? Still going to pursue that law career in Ylisstol?”

She nodded, taking a sip of her tea.

“Indeed. I should have enough time to truly study for it now. I do believe I’ll have a good chance of meeting the requirements for achieving a position in the judicial system.”

You smiled.

“I’m glad you’re so confident in making your dream a reality.”

She smiled at you, going quiet for a moment before speaking up again, a tiny flush on her cheeks.

“Speaking of dreams, I… have to admit I have a confession to make, y/n.”

You raised an eyebrow, confused but a little bit hopeful.

“Oh?”

She nodded, sitting up straighter in her chair.

"Throughout our meetings in the last months, I have come to harbour a great deal of affection for you. Moreover I do believe we'll both have much more free time available now, even with my studies. Therefore, I feel like it would be a good time to possibly consider a relationship. I shan't ask for your hand in marriage now, like some of our comrades did to their beloved, as I do feel it would be rather rash to do so this early on. But it would make me very happy if you would be my partner."

You couldn't help but blush furiously. Still, a smile crept on your face. Asking such a thing in such a formal way was so very Maribelle. You reached for her hand, smiling.

"Of course Maribelle. I'd be happy to be your partner."

She smiled too, more brightly than you’d seen her ever smile before.

"Thank you. I promise you I will do my utmost best to make this work."

She leant in to give you a small peck on the nose. After that she pulled back, looking you over.

"Of course, we will have to get you some better clothes for court and balls and the like."  
You moved your head around, inspecting your clothes for something wrong with them.

"Huh? What’s wrong with my coat?"

It certainly wasn't always going to be an easy relationship, but it would be worth it.


End file.
